There is a strong connection between a high serum cholesterol level and cardiovascular diseases. Therefore, food companies have carried out many studies for lowering a cholesterol level using physical, chemical, and biological methods.
These methods include a method of forming a cholesterol complex by mixing of vegetable oil and adsorption with saponin and digitonin, a method of removal by degradation of cholesterol with a cholesterol oxidizer and extraction of supercritical fluid, and methods of extraction with high-methoxyl pectine and with organic solvents.
There were studies using β-CD in order to lower cholesterol level of dairy products. However, these studies used β-CD powder.
Further, 37.41% of cholesterol could be removed from milk using β-CD immobilized on glass beads (Kwak, H., S. Kim, J. Kim, H. Choi, and J. Kang. 2004. Arch. Pharm. Res. 27(8):873-877).